


Baby Came Home

by yuwinil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fisting, Foursome, Hybrids, Kitty Winwin, Knifeplay, M/M, Mommy Kink, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Yukhei, Self-Lubrication, Voyeurism, daddy ten, mommy kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinil/pseuds/yuwinil
Summary: Jaehyun is going out of town for the weekend and his puppy, Yukhei, needs somewhere to stay. Jaehyun's old coworker Kun, his partner Ten, and their kitten Winwin are happy to let Yukhei stay with them while he's away doing business. Turns out little kitten Winnie might not be as soft and sweet as everyone thought.





	Baby Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> (please double check the tags) I'm so sorry Jaehyun....

“Jaehyun?”

 

“Hello! Kun, hope you’ve been doing well.”

 

“Hi! Yeah, I’ve been pretty good. How about you?” 

 

“Things are great, yeah... Listen, I need to ask a favor of you.”

 

“Oh, okay. What is it?”

 

“I have a very sudden business trip this coming weekend and you know I can’t leave Yukhei all alone. He needs to stay with someone but Johnny’s pup is sick right now so he can’t stay with them. And I know he’s always gotten along really well with your kitty, so I was just wondering if maybe Yukhei could stay with you guys? I leave Friday evening and I’ll be back Monday night. It’s very last minute, I know. So if you can’t do it then I completely—”

 

“Sure! He can stay with us. I’m sure Winwin would love to see him again,” Kun laughs nervously, hoping Jaehyun can’t hear the uneasiness in his voice. Sicheng has not always behaved the best around Yukhei.

 

“Oh! Oh, great. Wonderful. Thank you so much. I should be able to drop him off and pick him up, and I can leave you some money for his food and everything. He really shouldn’t be too much trouble, he’s good being on his own if you have to leave him at the house or anything. And he doesn’t take any medications or anything like that so he’s pretty simple.”

 

“Oh, okay. Yeah he sounds simple enough.”

 

“Yeah. If you need to know anything else you can just ask me but I’m sure he’ll be easy to take care of. Again, thank you so so much, Kun. Tell Ten I said thank you too. And tell Winwin hello for me.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing! I’m sure we’ll have a good time. See you tomorrow then!”

 

“Yes, see you tomorrow. Have a great rest of your day.”

 

“You too, bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Kun ends the call and debates whether he should call back and cancel. Or call Ten and ask how bad he screwed up. Last time Sicheng saw Yukhei was at Taeyong’s birthday party and they had to go home early because Sicheng started soaking through his pants. He’s usually so controlled around other pets but he’s always had a little crush on Yukhei, unfortunately for him because Jaehyun is very strict about letting Yukhei have playdates with other pets.

 

Kun feels bad, like he’d be rude to cancel just minutes later, especially when Jaehyun really needs his help. And he should trust his kitten more and not think he’s incapable of keeping it in his pants. With a deep breath, he texts their groupchat.

 

Kun:  _ Yukhei is going to be staying with us this weekend. Hope that’s okay, Jaehyun sounded like he really needed us to help out _

 

Ten:  _ That’s okay! I’m sure it’ll be fun having a guest around _

 

Meanwhile at university, Sicheng’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he sneakily pulls it out, reading the texts from his owners and trying to hold back a big grin.

 

Winwin:  _ ooohh!! I can’t wait it’s gonna be so much funnn :D _

 

And then he texts his friend.

 

Winwin:  _ You’re staying with us this weekend?? I’m so excited to see you we’re going to have so much fun <333 _

 

Yukhei:  _ oh hi! I know I can’t wait :D I’ve missed you _

 

Winwin:  _ I’ve missed you too pup :)  _

 

Kun smiles at his partners’ texts, feeling better about welcoming Yukhei into their home. He sets his phone down and gets back to work. But he spends the rest of the evening worrying, talking to Ten when Sicheng isn’t in the room and wondering out loud if it’s possible to keep them separated as much as possible. Ten rubs his back and reassures him that everything will be fine.

 

“We should trust Sicheng more with this. You know how sweet and shy he can be. I highly doubt he’d do anything crazy. And it’s not like our place is huge, like they’ll always be just around the corner, you know?”

 

Kun nods, agreeing with Ten’s point.

 

“It’s okay, baby. What’s the worst that could happen? They kiss? Then we just pull them apart.”

 

Kun laughs nervously, thinking about how he’d feel if he saw that happen. 

 

Ten wonders too, if he saw them kissing or rutting against each other like pets so often do, how would he feel? He always felt so sorry for Sicheng that Jaehyun almost never let his pup go on playdates. Sicheng would whine about how badly he wanted to play with the puppy after each time they met, and he pouted and huffed the whole way home after Taeyong’s birthday that one time. Ten was just a little upset about it too. Besides thinking that Jaehyun was very handsome, he also knew just how much he’d enjoy seeing the long, toned puppy play with his own beloved kitten, both so tall and pretty, both so flirty and giggly. He knew they’d make for an adorable pairing. But he’d probably never get to see.

 

The next evening comes quicker than expected. Kun tries to rid his apprehensive feeling by cleaning the house and getting everything ready for their guest. He doesn’t see Sicheng for a very long time until he goes upstairs and notices the bathroom light is on and the door is closed. The kitten has probably been in there for a long time, and Kun doesn’t even want to know why. Trying to guess will only make him more anxious.

 

An hour later there’s a knock at the door. Kun opens the door with Ten standing behind him and they see Yukhei, duffel bag over his arm and Jaehyun standing beside him with a grin.

 

“Hello!” Jaehyun greets them warmly. The puppy only smiles shyly, his ears hanging low, but Kun ushers them in and takes Yukhei’s bag from him and puts it on the couch before returning to the doorway. “So Yukhei has all his stuff with him, I sent you some money, Kun, for all his food and everything. It might not be enough so just let me know.”

 

“Okay, sounds great!” Kun smiles, looking over to see Ten rubbing Yukhei’s back.

 

“I’m actually running a bit late so I don’t have much time,” Jaehyun starts, just as Sicheng walks around the corner and runs up to Yukhei to hug him excitedly. Jaehyun lets out a short chuckle as they greet each other and continues, “Again, thank you guys so much for taking care of him while I’m away. I’ll probably be texting him so you don’t necessarily need to check in unless something happens. Which hopefully nothing does, but…”

 

Kun feels a little uneasy when Jaehyun says they’ll  _ ‘probably’ _ be texting and he and Ten don’t need to check in, which in all the sleepovers they’ve hosted before has never been the case. 

 

Jaehyun is about to hug Yukhei but Sicheng whisks him away clinging to his arm and whispering in his ear. He just laughs and claps his hands together. “Thanks, guys. I really really appreciate it. This is such a big help to me so last minute.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun this weekend,” Ten says.

 

“I hope so. Have a great weekend, everybody! I’ll be in touch,” Jaehyun says as he walks out the still partially open door. Ten and Kun follow him to the door and send him off with friendly waves.

 

“Travel safely!” Ten calls out.

 

“Have a nice trip!”

 

Jaehyun bows politely at their well wishes and slides into the driver’s seat of his car, zooming off into the night and leaving them to care for his pet.

 

Kun closes and locks the door, turning around to look at Ten and pop his eyebrows up. Ten returns the same look, so they both agree that was a strange encounter. Kun can’t even imagine not saying goodbye to his boyfriends in the mornings, let alone a three day trip. If he didn’t get a kiss and an  _ ‘I love you’ _ from Ten and Sicheng his whole day would be off.

 

They both shrug off the weird feeling and move to the living room, surprised when Sicheng and Yukhei are nowhere to be seen.

 

The puppy and the kitten are found in the kitchen, holding hands and looking at each other like they’ve both got magic in their eyes while they talk and catch up. Winwin turns around and grins at his owners, and Kun notices how bright his face is. He looks like he’s just won a prize or his favorite show just came on. Kun thinks that’s just the sweetest thing. 

 

The kitty steps over to Ten and nuzzles into his neck. “We should do something fun with Xuxi tomorrow.”

 

“Aw, like what?” Ten asks, wrapping his arms around his kitten and waiting eagerly for his answer.

 

“We should go to the park! Puppies love parks, right?”

 

“I dunno, do they?” Kun turns to the pup.

 

“I do,” Yukhei gushes. “I haven’t been in a while.”

 

“We’d be more than happy to take you.”

 

“Thank you,” the pup grins, averting his eyes because he’s too shy to show his smile.

 

“Yay!” Sicheng cheers, jumping a little in Ten’s arms and nuzzling into him again.

 

Kun watches Yukhei curiously, watches as his eyes flicker back up to see Sicheng and Ten embrace each other and how his smile falls. Kun hopes to God he won’t see jealousy in his eyes, and he doesn’t. It’s more like awe, maybe even disbelief.

 

“Well, Kun was gonna make dinner soon, right?” Ten asks. “Are you hungry, pup?”

 

The dog hybrid nods without a word and clasps his hands behind his back awkwardly.

 

“Perfect. How about we all go to the living room and leave him to cook?” Ten suggests, grabbing both of the hybrids’ hands and leading them to the other room. Yukhei seems to hesitate, and Kun watches him shuffle to the next room, taking very small steps as if his feet were shy too.

 

Kun gets to work on dinner, enabling him to focus on something besides if Sicheng is going to be able to keep his hands to himself. He does hear some commotion in the living room though, and he peaks to see Ten sitting on the couch and Yukhei and Sicheng on the floor. Sicheng is sitting sideways between Yukhei’s legs, their faces close and they’re playing with each other’s hands. They’ve both got big, giddy grins on their faces and Kun decides to get back to the onions caramelizing on the skillet before they burn. He just hopes Ten is watching them well.

 

Ten sat down with Yukhei and Sicheng on either side of him but before he knew it they were on the floor playing with toys. He tries to focus on the TV but Sicheng starts a little game of fetch with Yukhei and suddenly his eyes are glued to the puppy. It’s a small radius that Sicheng throws the toy around in, all on the soft rug so the puppy’s knees don’t get hurt. The puppy pants and watches the toy with dedication, crawling eagerly on his hands and knees to the spot it landed and picking it up in his teeth, retrieving it for the kitten and dropping it into his hand like a nicely trained dog.

 

“Good boy,” Sicheng coos, petting his head. 

 

Ten blinks, having never seen two pets behave like this with one another. Especially his own pet, his kitten calling another pet _ good. _ It feels unfamiliar but certainly not unwelcome.

 

And Yukhei… God,  _ Yukhei _ . This puppy with a pretty body and tanned skin crawling all over the living room on his hands and knees, ass in the air and tongue hanging out his mouth. Ten feels slightly guilty upon realizing that he’s not taken his eyes off the two pets since they sat down.

 

It’s just so intriguing, the way Sicheng is so playful with the pup and gets him all excited for the next toss and then pretends to throw it. The way the puppy pouts and whines and paws at him, occasionally lets out a small “ _ please _ ,” and Ten tries with all his might to ignore that that just made his dick maybe sort of hard.

 

But then the puppy gets his teeth on the toy and Sicheng keeps tugging on it softly, just to tease the pup. He gets right up in his face and his voice is gruff and playfully mean, “You can do it, puppy. Get the toy.”

 

The puppy growls and yanks the toy away, his tail wagging excitedly when he pulls away with it in his mouth. He holds it for a few moments before dropping it in Sicheng’s hands again. But, this time Sicheng teases a little more, doesn’t give up the toy after a few tugs and growls. He holds onto it, hangs it above his head which prompts the pup to crawl in his lap to try and reach it. He paws around, getting closer and closer to the toy until Sicheng is forced to lay down to get the toy away from the dog hybrid’s teeth.

 

Yukhei doesn’t hesitate to crawl on top of him, and Ten watches with slightly widened eyes as the two pets get tangled together and way too close. Ten contemplates saying something but he stops himself. Seeing them play is too cute and he doesn’t want to interrupt. He promises himself he’ll speak up if they do something they’re not supposed to.

 

Yukhei and Sicheng end up wrestling, rolling around and trying to pin each other down. Yukhei is too gentle and he’s easily pinned down by Sicheng, who’s now between his legs and biting his neck to show dominance.

 

Ten has never seen his kitten like this, he doesn’t know what to say. And Kun is in the other room, he’s not sure he even wants to say something. Especially with the way the puppy squirms and squeals every time Sicheng pins him to the floor and bites his neck. Until he squeals particularly loud, and honestly the only thing that makes him interject is the thought of Kun walking in and getting mad at him for not saying anything.

 

Ten stands up and gently pulls at Winwin’s shoulders. “Hey, you two. Kun’s probably almost done making dinner so why don’t you guys go wash up?”

 

Winwin looks startled and it takes him a moment to realize what Ten is saying. He pouts and slumps, whines softly before getting up and helping Yukhei up. The boys take turns in the bathroom washing up and then rush to the dining room for food.

 

Kun serves everyone a plate and they dig in. Sicheng is extra cuddly with Kun, thanking him for the dinner and feeding him bites of his food.

 

Kun doesn’t miss the way Yukhei watches them with wide, intrigued eyes and his lips slightly parted like he’s in a trance. He wonders why that is, why he would be so moved by the displays of affection. His gut tells him it’s because he’s not used to it. The distance between Jaehyun and Yukhei was very obvious even from only a few minutes of interaction. It always has been. They were smitten when Jaehyun adopted him half a year prior, but a distance sooner or later grew between them. Kun just hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten.

 

Yukhei doesn’t stop watching them. His eyes are pretty much glued to Sicheng wherever he goes, and his eyes get glazed over when he rubs up on Kun or Ten. The kitten gives Ten a kiss and this time Yukhei’s eyes stay glued to Ten, the way he watches his kitten with a smile as he walks off into the living room. Yukhei eventually snaps out of it and drifts to the living room like a ghost. Kun and Ten look at each other strangely.

 

Kun pouts. “I feel like he’s not used to see so much affection.”

 

Ten’s expression falls and his eyebrows crease. “Aw, that’d be so sad, wouldn’t it?”

 

When the two elders walk into the living room they see the pets already cuddling on one side of the couch. Yukhei is splayed out and Sicheng is clinging to his side, his leg thrown between his legs. Their faces are very close and Sicheng is stroking and playing with Yukhei’s taeil. It’s an adorable picture, and pretty harmless so Ten and Kun sit beside them.

 

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Ten asks.

 

“Yes!” Sicheng cheers. “Puppy?”

 

“Mhm,” the puppy nods.

 

They choose a movie and get settled on the couch with blankets. The pets cling to each other like they’ll die if they don’t, so Kun and Ten curl up to each other too and press play.

 

Every ten minutes or so, either Kun or Ten will notice some movement out of the corner of their eye and they’ll look over to see Winwin nuzzling into Yukhei’s neck, or he’ll be pulling the blanket back a little and stroking his tail very enthusiastically, or be biting his ears playfully, to which Yukhei lets out soft yelps that make the elders look over in concern. And that only makes him blush and try to hide in the kitten’s neck.

 

But about half way through the movie when the plot is thickening and their focus is tied to the screen, Ten’s ear alarms him of something. A very familiar, unmistakeable noise. He turns his head to the left carefully, not too surprised to see Winwin’s head turned and his lips attached to Xuxi’s, the two boys softly kissing.

 

“Hey, no kissing,” Ten says, pulling at Winwin’s shoulder to get him to separate from the puppy.

 

Winwin rolls his eyes and leans back with a huff, hesitantly focusing back on the screen, not like he was really watching the movie in the first place. Yukhei is much more interesting, with his fluffy, soft tail, big doe eyes, his cute cheeks that turn red so easy, and his soft, breathy giggle. Sicheng can’t stop touching him and doing anything just to make him blush.

 

And now it’s so hard not to touch him, he can feels his smooth thighs under the blanket just begging to be rubbed and touched and teased till the puppy is bright red in the face. But he wants to be good for his owner, wants to follow orders so he can be a good cat. It’s just  _ so _ hard. Yukhei sitting next to him looking so pretty and soft and Sicheng just wants to see what would happen if they were alone together.

 

So it’s actually pretty impressive that Sicheng somehow waits a whopping 27 minutes before succumbing to his desire to touch Yukhei again. He looks over and sees his pretty, pouty lips illuminated by the TV light, and his neck.  _ His neck. _ Totally exposed and with one little mark he left earlier while they were playing. He has the sudden and strong urge to make more. 

 

Winwin slowly nears the puppy again so he doesn’t alarm Ten’s peripheral vision. He places a hand on the puppy’s tummy and leans in to nuzzle into his neck, nibbling on a little bit of skin so he’s not surprised when he bites harder. Which he gradually does, taking in a bigger bite and rolling the skin between his teeth, chewing on him and hoping it leaves a mark. The puppy is breathing a bit strange, trying to hold back noises and Sicheng thinks that’s just the most adorable thing.

 

Then Sicheng hears a sigh from behind him and feels hands on his shoulders holding him back. He bites down harder on the puppy as he pulls away, making the other pet yelp.

 

Ten looks around and sees the mark on Yukhei’s neck which Sicheng is admiring with a proud smile.

 

“Bad kitty,” Ten frowns, “you have to be more gentle with him.” Kun is looking around Ten’s shoulder with a deeply concerned expression.

 

Winwin rolls his eyes again and sits back, happy with the mark he left. And he doesn’t mind Ten putting his arm around him and holding him close, even if it’s just so he doesn’t get close with Yukhei instead.

 

Just a little while later, Winwin goes to the kitchen to get a snack. Ten and Kun don’t think anything of it until Yukhei dismisses himself to go to the bathroom. They give each other worried looks but watch the puppy walk off in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

 

“If they’re not back soon then we can look,” Ten whispers to Kun.

 

Kun nods.

 

About five minutes pass and neither of them have returned. Ten and Kun look at each other and think they know what’s going on. They go to the kitchen to see Yukhei pressed into the fridge, Sicheng kissing him with his hands up his shirt.

 

“Ah ah ah!” Kun makes his voice loud so it startles them and they break apart. “What did we tell you, Winnie?”

 

Winwin looks back at them and whines. “He needs kisses.”

 

“Not from you, sweetheart. Let’s go back,” Kun takes Winwin’s hand and drags him back to the living room, sitting him down on the far right side of the couch. Ten brings Yukhei into the room and sits him down on the far left, so that he and Kun are separating them.

 

They exchange longing glances every couple minutes as the movie finishes and they’re forced to be apart. Kun holds onto his kitty and makes sure he doesn’t sneak off. Yukhei cuddles up to Ten and places a shy hand on his chest, which Ten thinks is adorable and he places his hand atop the puppy’s.

 

It’s about 9pm by the time the movie finishes. It’s dark out, everyone is getting sleepy and with four people in the house, they need to start getting ready for bed a little early. Yukhei showers first. Kun, Ten and Winwin all usually take showers together but Winwin says he wants to talk to Yukhei and get a snack so Ten showers while Kun chaperones Sicheng downstairs in the kitchen and living room area. Ten comes down all clean and dressed for bed soon after, so Kun goes upstairs to shower. 

 

“Hey, Winnie? I wanna talk to Yukhei for a moment so could you go upstairs for a bit?” Ten says.

 

Winwin pouts but makes his way over to hug Yukhei, giving him a big kiss on the cheek and smiling wide right in his face. “Goodnight, puppy.” And then he whispers something unintelligible in his ear that makes the puppy blush. Ten decides not to comment. The day is done and there’s no need for more reprimanding.

 

Winwin scurries upstairs and then Ten and Yukhei are alone.

 

Ten offers a warm smile. “Just thought I’d explain the sleeping arrangement a bit. We’d love to have you upstairs with us, but, you know… Jaehyun didn’t exactly explain to us any rules or specifications about anything, so…”

 

Yukhei averts his eyes, clasping his hands together awkwardly because he knows exactly what the elder is talking about. He gives a polite nod, too flustered to say anything else.

 

“Does Jaehyun usually let you play with other pets?” Ten asks carefully.

 

“N-no, usually we just play together… uh, sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Ten asks, confused.

 

“We only play together sometimes.”

 

“What, you and other puppies?”

 

“No, me and Jaehyun-hyung.”

 

“Oh,” Ten mutters, suddenly feeling very sad. Seeing the way the puppy slouches, imagining him being so eager for attention like most puppies are and not getting it. And now, telling him he can’t sleep with them. He feels guilty but he knows it’s the right thing to do. “That’s okay,” he smiles reassuringly. “I’ll tuck you in, okay, pup?”

 

“Okay,” Yukhei grins shyly.

 

Ten sets up a bed for him on the couch with lots of pillows and blankets so he can nest, helps him in and covers him in blankets. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead and pets his head.

 

“Good night, puppy. Sleep well,” Ten says as sweetly as he can, trying to give off a nurturing warmth the pup is probably missing at home.

 

The pup giggles and reaches his arms out for a hug, to which Ten eagerly obliges and sits down to give him a hug.

 

“Good night,” Yukhei mumbles into his neck. Ten can feel the puppy’s face moving ever so slightly against him, nuzzling into him shyly.

 

Ten pulls away and attempts to kiss Yukhei’s cheek, but it looks like the puppy isn’t anticipating that move so he turns his face and Ten’s kiss lands on Yukhei’s lips. Ten wants to be startled and pull away immediately, but Yukhei’s lips are so soft and the puppy doesn’t even seem all that shocked. So Ten stays there a moment too long, pulling away slowly and looking over the younger boy’s face carefully.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ten whispers.

 

Yukhei has the most innocent and hopeful look in his eyes. Ten’s heart breaks a million times over in just a couple of seconds, wishing he could give him more kisses and make him feel loved and wanted. Because he is.

 

“It’s okay,” Yukhei whispers, but neither of them let any distance grow between them.

 

They stay there for a moment longer before Ten leans back and says, “I’ll let you go to sleep.” And he swears he sees a slight pout on the puppy’s lips but he tries to ignore it. He can’t let himself be sucked in by those wide eyes and pouty lips, so he looks away because he knows he doesn’t have that much will power. He sends one last smile to the puppy and flicks the light out.

 

Kun and Winnie are cuddling in bed when Ten walks up to their bedroom. Ten crawls in with them and he and Kun coddle Win and kiss his cheeks. He’s a little pouty but still very sweet with his owners who pet him and whisper cute things in his ears to try and cheer him up.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna take a shower now,” Winnie says, getting up from his place between his two owners and grabbing his towel.

 

“Mommy and Daddy are so sleepy, baby. Come back soon,” Ten yawns, scooting over to Kun and curling into his side.

 

“Okay!” Winwin closes the door but the humans think nothing of it, too sleepy and cozy to care.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Winwin goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on, closing the door from the outside and sneaking down the hallway to the stairs, tiptoeing so his footsteps can’t be heard. But he’s sure the shower is loud enough right next to the bedroom to drown any sounds out.

 

Ten fights sleep for what feels like forever. The lights are still on and he’s been expecting Winwin to come crawl back in bed any moment now but he keeps fading in and out of sleep. The shower is still running and he sits up in bed and sees Kun passed out. He gets up from bed and knocks on the door, waiting a few moments but not receiving any response. Something clicks in his brain and he suddenly has a feeling like he knows exactly what’s happening. He opens the door and walks into the bathroom, pulling back the curtains and barely batting an eye when Winwin is nowhere to be found.

 

His curiosity is peaked. Kun is asleep and there’s something going on downstairs that he might want to see. So he tiptoes down the staircase, and halfway down he begins to hear soft speaking and kissing sounds. Now his interest multiplies. A small light is on in the living room, and he walks around the back hallway into the foyer where he’ll be at an angle that it’s likely he won’t be seen. When he peeks around the corner, his eyes feast upon a beautiful sight and he holds back a gasp.

 

The two pets are on the couch, Winwin between Yukhei’s legs which are spread wide open, one hanging over the kitten’s shoulder and one hanging off the couch, giving Ten a perfect view of his cock, large and swollen against his tummy with Winnie’s pretty hand wrapped around it. They’re kissing very passionately, Winwin tugging slow on Yukhei’s cock which elicits the most beautiful, high pitched, broken whines from the boy. Such a contrast to his normally deep voice. 

 

Ten hates that he pauses, that he hesitates to separate them. They just look so good together and Ten never imagined Yukhei might sound like that. He wishes he could join, and with each passing moment he suffers with indecision to keep watching or step in and pull them apart. Or, reveal himself and join. God, Kun would be so disappointed. But he can’t pretend like watching the two pets play together doesn’t make him ridiculously turned on, and that joining them sounds the best idea right now. Taking care of that poor, neglected pup and showing him what it feels like to have a Daddy.

 

And he really does think he’s garnered up the momentum to burst in and separate them, until he hears his kitten say, “You wanna fuck me, baby?”

 

That stills him. The dominance in Winwin’s voice, unlike anything he’s heard from him before. It’s pleasantly surprising and even more satisfying when it makes Yukhei whine and throw his head back, the puppy nodding desperately and clinging to the kitten with all he has.

 

“Bet you’d feel so good inside me,” Sicheng says with a new confidence in his voice, crawling down to the floor and spreading Yukhei’s legs even wider. He swipes his tongue over his balls and Yukhei cries. “Mommy always says I’m so soft and wet.”

 

Ten feels his dick twitch thinking about how wet and warm his kitten is, how bad he wants to be inside him right now. How he’s always dripping by the time they stop teasing him and finally touch him.

 

“Mommy?” Yukhei whimpers.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I call Kun. And Ten is Daddy… would you wanna play with Mommy and Daddy too?” Sicheng asks, grabbing his dick and sucking on the tip.

 

Ten is on the edge of his seat waiting for the pup’s answer, which ends up being an eager nod and a whiny  _ ‘yes.’ _ His hand flies to his hardening member with almost no thought. 

 

“I want a mommy and daddy,” Yukhei pouts, “Jaehyun never takes care of me.”

 

“ _ Shhh _ , don’t say his name here,” Sicheng silences him, and for some twisted, really fucked up reason this rule that Sicheng has implemented makes Ten rock hard.

 

That surprises him, realizing just how protective he’s grown over Yukhei in the little time that he’s been here. He always feels this instinct with Sicheng so strongly, and it doesn’t feel misplaced with the pup who’s inside their home and slowly revealing that he doesn’t get any love at home.

 

“He never touches me,” the puppy pouts.

 

“I know, baby. I know. But you don’t have to be with him anymore. Not if you don’t want to,” the kitten says before he sinks his mouth down on his cock. The puppy lifts his hips and Sicheng surprisingly pushes them down, landing a light slap to his bottom.

 

Yukhei shakes his head in response, maybe too scared to say anything.

 

The mention of Jaehyun makes Ten feel guilty, and he suddenly feels like he has no choice but to interject. It’s already gone too far, and he let it. But not before he adjusts himself in his pants so neither pet can see his arousal.

 

“C’mon, you two, not again,” Ten forces himself to speak, turning the light on and stepping closer to them. Winwin immediately sits up and plants his hands on the couch on either side of Yukhei as if to guard him. Yukhei pulls his shorts up with a guilty look on his face. “Baby,” Ten says with a deep voice, giving Winwin a disappointed look. “What are you doing with him? What did Mommy and I tell you?” Ten knows he probably shouldn’t have said  _ ‘Mommy’ _ but a part of him wanted Yukhei to hear it from his lips.

 

“B-but he-he said nobody ever plays with him,” Winwin pouts, turning to look at Yukhei and huff. He looks so protective, it’s endearing.

 

“I know… I know,” Ten sighs. “But we need to be respectful. Jaehyun didn’t say we could.”

 

“He also didn’t say we couldn’t.”

 

“Winwin, you know better. C’mon, let’s get you clean and ready for bed,” Ten steps closer and gently tugs at his hoodie. Winwin reluctantly lets go of the puppy for a moment, who now has a big pout on his face and tears in his eyes.

 

“Aw, no,” Winwin whines, rushing back to his spot between the younger boy’s legs and leaning down to kiss him. The pets kiss for a few seconds before Ten forces himself to tug at Winwin’s hoodie again. 

 

“C’mon, baby. Leave him be.” He pulls harder this time and Winwin is forced to separate from the puppy who sits up and hangs his head, sadly pulling his blanket over himself.

 

Ten has to look away so he doesn’t feel tempted to let them crawl on top of each other again. He pulls Winwin back upstairs and puts him in the bathroom to shower, leaving the bedroom door wide open so he can make sure the kitten doesn’t sneak off again.

 

Winwin comes out clean and dry and turns off the lights, slipping into bed with his owners and curling up to Ten. Kun still lays on the other side of the bed completely knocked out.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” the kitten says, burying his face in his owner’s neck.

 

Ten sighs. “It’s okay, baby. You’ve got a crush.”

 

Winwin nods and looks up at Ten, puckering his lips for a kiss. Ten obliges and kisses his kitten.

 

“Can you taste him on my lips?” Winwin whispers.

 

“Are you about to go into heat, Winnie? Is that what’s wrong with you?”

 

“No, I just have a crush,” he giggles, biting at Ten’s lips.

 

“And you’re turning into a brat.”

 

“More fun for you and Mommy.”

 

“Mommy and Daddy’ll have to fuck you so hard you go back to being an obedient little kitten,” Ten hums, garnering a long whine from the cat hybrid. “Now let’s go to sleep, baby.”

 

“You don’t wanna play?”

 

“We’ll play tomorrow. Daddy’s sleepy.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, kitten.”

 

“Love you, mommy,” the kitten whispers, giggling when, of course, he doesn’t get a response.

 

Ten and Sicheng soon drift off to sleep.

 

Breakfast is a little awkward the next day. Sicheng still hangs all over Yukhei but now Kun and Ten watch him like hawks, trying to make sure he doesn’t sneak kisses when nobody’s looking. Not that Kun and Ten being in the room would stop them, or even getting scolded. The night before they clearly didn’t care much about consequences.

 

Kun and Ten take the pets to the park around noon. It’s a playground and a wide open field surrounded by a thick forest with hiking trails, and it’s one of Sicheng’s favorite parks that he likes going to most weekends. He prefers walking through the woods but the puppy likes being chased around, so he accommodates to his desires and chases him all around the park with Ten and Kun. The humans are worn out after just 15 minutes but the hybrids have much more energy so they keep chasing each other all around the open field, dipping into the forest every now and then to sneak kisses and feel each other up.

 

Ten and Kun are wary at first. They see the boys tuck behind a tree for a few moments and contemplate whether they should say something or not.

 

“There’s no point,” Ten shrugs, “they’re just gonna keep doing it.”

 

Kun sighs. “Really? I feel like we should at least say something even if they’ll keep doing it.”

 

Ten looks around the park and doesn’t see anyone around, decides to yell “no kissing” at the boys who stop running when they hear his order, giggling and covering their faces in embarrassment. Sicheng doesn’t let the embarrassment stop him though. He takes Yukhei’s hand and they run behind a tree again, disappearing for a few moments more than usual.

 

Kun rolls his eyes. “We seriously need to have a talk with him once Yukhei leaves. His behavior has been out of control this weekend.”

 

“I know,” Ten sighs. Kun steps forward like he’s going to walk over to them but then stops himself. Ten rubs his back. “It’s okay. It’s just kissing, it could be worse.”

 

“What, like the thing you told me this morning?” Kun glares at him jokingly.

 

“Okay, maybe it’s bad. But he’s only here for two more nights.”

 

Kun groans at that. “We’re gonna have to lock them up in separate rooms, I swear to God.”

 

“No, I feel so bad,” Ten pouts.

 

“What?”

 

“I kinda think… maybe… it’s not the worst thing? I mean, have you heard all the things Yukhei has been saying? Seems pretty obvious to me that Jaehyun is really negligent.”

 

“Babe, don’t say that about him. You know we’re friends.”

 

“It’s not like you’re close to him anymore. And it’s not to say anything bad about his character! I’m just saying… they haven't always been the best pairing. And now I think it’s just becoming blatantly obvious but clearly neither of them are doing anything about it!”

 

“So? Their relationship isn’t any of your business, honey.”

 

Ten sighs, digging his hands in his pockets and kicking the mulch around. “I just get the feeling that Yukhei is really lonely, and maybe it isn’t such a bad thing that Sicheng can’t keep his hands off of him.”

 

Kun pauses and his eyes drop to the ground. “Hm… that’s really sad.”

 

“I know,” Ten pouts, clinging to his arm and resting his head on his shoulder. “Poor little puppy.”

 

They watch the hybrids sneak off into the woods, going even deeper than before. Neither of them say anything. Maybe Ten is right.

 

They come out of the woods just a couple minutes later and chase each other around some more before collapsing in the field, Sicheng on top of Yukhei. They hold hands and kiss softly, Kun and Ten gawking at them and laughing in shock.

 

“You can’t deny that they look really cute together,” Ten says.

 

“Hm… yeah,” Kun sighs dreamily, watching them look so soft and romantic together.

 

“I always thought Jaehyun was going to invite our kitty over for a playdate one day.”

 

Kun looks at him curiously, wondering what his intentions are in saying that. He has too, but why say it now? There’s a familiar look in Ten’s eyes, one of longing. Sexual longing?

 

Kun scoffs. “You’re thinking about fucking him, aren’t you?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“You are!”

 

“Okay? Sue me! He’s fucking adorable, obviously you can see that too.”

 

“Just don’t start sneaking kisses like Sicheng, okay?” Kun teases, his face falling when he sees how uncomfortable Ten gets. He frowns. “Did you kiss him, asshole?”

 

“Yeah, I fucking did. And it was an accident.”

 

“Of course it was.”

 

“I’m serious! I was trying to kiss his cheek and he moved his head.”

 

“Wow… Okay. Just, wow.”

 

“I said it was an accident! You can’t be disappointed in me.”

 

“I’m not! I’m just… surprised, is all.”

 

Ten shakes his head.

 

Sicheng and Yukhei get up and walk towards the humans hand in hand, big grins on their faces. They’re probably ecstatic because they’re not being yelled at for kissing anymore.

 

“Let’s get lunch somewhere,” Kun suggests.

 

They all pack into the car and drive to Yukhei’s favorite restaurant. Yukhei seems a lot more comfortable now than the day before. He holds Sicheng’s hand with no shame, makes lots of eye contact with Kun and Ten, and adds a lot to the conversation, only blushing a few adorable times.

 

And when Kun picks up the check, Yukhei says, “Thank you, Mommy.”

 

Winwin’s face is smug, Yukhei looks shy all of a sudden. Ten coughs like he’s choking on air, and Kun splutters, not knowing what to say.

 

Nobody answers for a while so Sicheng hugs the puppy’s arm close and kisses his cheek. “I’m sure Mommy’s happy to treat you.”

 

Yukhei giggles shyly to himself, grabbing his drink and taking a sip so he doesn’t just sit there with nothing to do.

 

Kun clears his throat and doesn’t say much for a few minutes The next time he speaks he’s averting his gaze to his wallet that he puts his credit card back in. “Would you guys like to walk around downtown for a bit?” He’s afraid if they go back home that the pets will just sneak off or feel free to touch each other wherever they please.

 

Everyone agrees and they end up spending a couple hours walking around going into shops and looking at what the stores have to offer. Yukhei gets really excited over a pair of mittens with kittens on them, and that makes Winwin so happy. Ten thinks it’s cute too, and he offers to buy them for him.

 

Yukhei is a little surprised. “R-really?”

 

“Sure, sweetheart. It’s gonna start getting cold soon.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Ten takes the mittens to the cashier and gets them wrapped for Yukhei, walking back to Yukhei who’s standing timidly off to the side, and hands him the box. “Here you go, babydoll. My treat.”

 

Yukhei hesitantly takes the box, staring down at it with a smile that grows until it’s splitting his face from ear to ear. “Thank you, Daddy,” Yukhei mutters and throws his arms around the shorter boy, clinging to him and swaying back and forth for a few moments.

 

Ten is a little shocked but he says “you’re welcome,” with hardly any hesitation.

 

Kun watches them carefully, waits until Yukhei drifts over to Sicheng again to link arms with Ten and look down at him with an amused look.

 

“What?” Ten asks defensively.

 

“You love this, don’t you? Just as much as Winnie?”

 

Ten snorts. “I don’t know about as much as Winnie, but…”

 

“ _ Ten _ .”

 

“What?”

 

Kun glares at him.

 

“He’s cute! And he’s leaving in two days. Let me have my fun.”

 

“You’re gonna confuse him if you flirt with him.”

 

“He doesn’t seem that confused.”

 

“Just dial it back a little, would you?”

 

“Sure. A little.”

 

Kun rolls his eyes and they keep walking down the street.

 

The pets start getting hungry again so they decide collectively to go back home and make food. Kun and Ten make dinner while Winwin and Yukhei play in the living room, throwing toys for each other and rolling around. They’re loud and rambunctious and the TV is on so there’s quite a bit of noise. Until it goes silent and Ten only realizes because the TV sounds louder. He peaks into the living room and sees the puppy and kitty sitting on the floor, Yukhei’s legs wrapped around the kitty and they’re talking, their faces close and their eyes full of adoration. Ten smiles to himself and walks back to the stovetop.

 

But then the TV gets louder again just a few minutes later, and Ten can’t help his wandering mind, thinks there might be something going on in the next room so he decides to have a look. 

 

Sicheng is in Yukhei’s lap now, their arms wrapped around each other and they’re kissing very passionately, tongues darting into each other’s mouths and Ten sighs as he walks up to them and gently pulls them apart.

 

“No kissing, you two,” he speaks softly.

 

The pets part with whines and pouts, looking up at Ten with big, pleading eyes.

 

“Kitten needs kisses, though,” Sicheng pouts.

 

“Kitten can get kisses from his Mommy and Daddy,” Ten says, rubbing his pet’s neck.

 

Winwin grins wide and puckers his lips, urging Ten to lean down and kiss him, which the older man does.

 

“C’mon, baby,” Ten tugs at Sicheng’s arm.

 

“Puppy needs kisses too,” the cat hybrid whines, clinging to Yukhei and refusing to let Ten pull him up.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fi — ”

 

Sicheng turns his head again and kisses the puppy.

 

“Winnie, stop.”

 

Winwin looks up at him defiantly. “I’ll stop kissing him if you give him a kiss.”

 

Ten looks down at him in disbelief, eyes Yukhei who looks flustered but excited. He doesn’t want to give in to the kitten, knows it goes against basic training rules to give pets everything they want. But part of him really believes Sicheng will stop, and part of him is just ready to take any excuse he can to kiss the puppy.

 

“You promise?” Ten asks.

  
“Yes!” Winwin says, grabbing at Ten’s arm and pulling him down.

 

“Fine.” Ten crouches down and looks at the puppy, is about to ask if this is okay but his eyes say it all. They’re wide and light and hopeful, there’s no mistaking how bad he wants this. Ten places a hand on the puppy’s jaw and dips down to press a soft kiss to his lips, the puppy puckering softly unlike the night before when they kissed by accident. His big, plush lips feel so nice against his own, he doesn’t want to pull away. But, he does. And Winwin holds him there, still close to his and Yukhei’s faces.

 

“Daddy and puppy look so pretty together,” Sicheng grins, looking back and forth between them.

 

Ten chuckles, undeniably happy to elicit such a response.

 

“Do it again,” Sicheng begs, his voice quieting down to a whisper, “Mommy won’t hear.” And something in his eyes is mischevious, dark. Like he and Ten are on the same team now, hiding and doing things they’re not supposed to. Winwin knows exactly what Ten is worried about.

 

Ten wants to object and take back his leading role but as soon as his eyes flicker back to the puppy, his desperate eyes, his hopeful smile, Ten is already leaning back in to kiss him. He makes it last just a moment or two longer this time, savoring the puppy’s soft, pouty lips before pulling away and standing up so he can’t be tempted again. He reaches out for Sicheng’s hand, who takes it with a smug grin.

 

“How about you two go wash your hands in the kitchen and wait at the table. Dinner’s almost ready,” Ten says and guides the pets into the kitchen.

 

Dinner is served and it’s a little quieter than usual. Winwin and Yukhei keep giggling and playing footsie under the table while Kun and Ten look at each other suspiciously.

 

“You two wanna watch a movie tonight?” Kun suggests.

 

“Yes!” Yukhei answers excitedly.

 

“Me too! Movies and popcorn and cuddles,” Winwin giggles.

 

When dinner is eaten and the dishes cleaned, everyone goes to the living room and grabs blankets to cuddle. Sicheng sits on the edge of the couch unlike the time before, Yukhei plopping down next to him and Ten next to him, then Kun.

 

Yukhei, as sweet as he is, shyly searches for Ten’s hand and Ten gives him a warm smile as he tangles their fingers together.

 

The quad picks a movie and settles in to watch. About ten minutes in Kun goes to grab a beer from the kitchen, sighing as he returns, “Phew, it’s been a long day.” He cracks it open and takes a few sips, getting cozy again under his blanket with his beer in hand.

 

Yukhei tucks his feet under his knees and crosses his legs, and now that he’s more spread out his leg lays on top of Ten’s thigh. The closer contact makes Ten a little less focused on the movie. He looks over and sees his kitten cuddled into Yukhei’s side, and they’re such a sweet sight together. Yukhei eventually lays his head in the crook of Ten’s neck, nuzzling into him with a soft moan that stirs something deep inside the elder.

 

And then Yukhei keeps doing it every couple of minutes, nuzzling against Ten’s neck and letting out soft, breathy moans. So quiet, just by Ten’s ear. Kun and Sicheng probably can’t even hear the little noises. They start getting more frequent, till the puppy is softly panting by Ten’s ear and clutching his hand and if Ten didn’t know any better, he’d think he was doing something other than watching a movie.

 

“Gotta use the bathroom real quick,” Kun says a few minutes later, getting up and going to the bathroom in the back hallway.

 

Yukhei’s moans immediately get louder as soon as Kun leaves the room. A lot louder. They turn into whimpers and he whines out “ _ Daddy _ .”

 

Ten frowns and looks down at the puppy, right as Winwin slowly pulls back the blanket over the two of them and reveals Xuxi’s cock, sitting fully hard over the hem of his shorts with the kitten’s hand wrapped around it and jerking him slowly.

 

“Kitty won’t stop teasing me,” Yukhei pouts.

 

“What are you doing?” Ten demands, although his voice is soft. 

 

Winwin just giggles and whispers “He’s so much fun to play with, Daddy. You should see for yourself.” And the last thing Ten expects is for his own kitten to grab his hand and put it on Xuxi’s cock, let alone for the pup to grasp Ten’s hand and tighten it around his girth. But that’s exactly what happens. Ten gasps, as does the puppy.

 

Ten thinks he’s going to pull his hand right back, but he doesn’t. He lets the puppy move his hand up and down his length until Ten is doing it on his own, gasping in shock at how big he is, how good the weight feels in his hand and how right it feels to be hearing the puppy’s desperate moans.

 

“Aw, does it feel good, babydoll?” Ten asks, a little breathless and still shocked he’s even doing this.

 

“ _ Yes _ , Daddy, it feels so good. Thank you,” the dog hybrid pants, gently turning Ten’s face to kiss him.

 

“Mommy’s gonna be back soon,” Winnie says, covering them with the blanket again and Ten lifts his right knee up so the blanket tents and hides the movement coming from beneath. Yukhei cuddles closer to him and kisses his neck.

 

Kun stumbles back into the room a minute later, rubbing his eyes and collapsing back onto the couch with a dramatic exhale. He takes a few more sips of beer and gets under his blanket again, and the other three boys are surprised to see him lean his head back and close his eyes. He looks very tired.

 

And he stays like that, his breathing getting louder and more even until Ten is sure he’s so sleepy he probably wouldn’t hear a few words he wants to utter to Yukhei.

 

“You feel good, baby?” He whispers in the boy’s ear.

 

Yukhei nods enthusiastically and nuzzles his nose against the human’s cheek. Sicheng curls into Yukhei’s side and presses kisses to his cheek and neck, even slipping a hand under his shirt and playing with his nipples.

 

“You can’t tell Mommy about this,” Ten says.

 

Yukhei shakes his head. “Won’t tell Mommy.”

 

Ten can’t help himself, he wants to pretend Yukhei is all theirs. Belongs to all of them and not  _ him _ . “Mommy would be so mad at her puppy, for acting like such a needy slut.”

 

Yukhei lets out a big huff of air, bucking his hips up into Ten’s hand. “Her puppy?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Your puppy too?” Yukhei begs, his eyes brimming with more desperation than Ten has seen in them yet.

 

“My puppy too,” Ten affirms.

 

“All ours,” Winnie moans, tweaking Yukhei’s nipple and making him squeak.

 

There’s a bit of rustling beside them as Kun moves in his sleep, so the three sit back and relax into their former positions, pretending to watch the movie but with Ten’s hand still wrapped around Xuxi’s cock.

 

Kun awakens fully a few minutes later, mumbling about something as he’s pulled out of his sleep.

 

“Fuck’m tired,” he mutters, rubbing his hands over his face. He rubs his eyes too and readjusts so he’s sitting up straighter. And then he cuddles into Ten’s side and Ten knows if he keeps moving like he is that they’ll be caught. So he slows down, till his hand is just barely rubbing Yukhei and the puppy stifles a groan. He probably feels so teased.

 

Kun remains awake, so Ten’s pace remains slow, and he takes short glances down at the pup and notices he’s drooling all over his shirt sleeve. How pathetic.

 

The movie is closing out and as Kun wakes up more, he begins to notice small noises coming from beside him, and he looks over at Yukhei whose cheeks are red and eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You okay, puppy?” Kun asks worriedly.

 

“Mhm,” Yukhei nods, but he doesn’t sound okay. Or look it. He looks sleepy maybe, but then Kun notices he’s got drool dripping down his chin.

 

Kun squints in suspicion and his eyes fall down to see movement under the blanket. He peels it off and the puppy is exposed, as well as Ten’s hand wrapped around his dick with precum dripping over his fingers, Sicheng’s hand resting on his thigh.

 

Ten yanks his hand away and the puppy whines, not even trying to hide himself. He wants to be seen like this, all wet and messy and absolutely desperate to be touched.

 

“Ten!” Kun exclaims. “You said you… oh my god. Why am I not even surprised.”

 

Ten lets out a deep sigh and squeezes his eyes shut, holding his hand out that’s covered in precum and getting up to go to the bathroom and wash it. Kun is yelling at nobody in particular, just out of frustration.

 

“I can’t trust any of you to be alone together! And you weren’t even alone, you were right next to me! Oh my god.”

 

Yukhei runs up right behind Ten in the bathroom and hugs him from the back.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Yukhei whispers with a pout.

 

Ten is washing his hands and he locks eyes with Yukhei in the mirror. “Why are you sorry, baby?”

 

“For being too loud. Daddy couldn’t finish touching puppy,” he whimpers, holding onto the older boy tighter and pressing his still very hard member against Ten’s hip.

 

Ten sighs, feeling a little flustered and ashamed he couldn’t keep his promise to Kun that he wouldn’t do anything to Yukhei. What does that say about him as a caretaker? And as a human being who’s supposed to be decent enough to respect other people’s relationships?

 

“Daddy probably wants to be touched too,” Yukhei mumbles by his ear, slowly reaching his hand around and feeling Ten’s hardness, hiding a smug smile in Ten’s shoulder when he gets a good grasp on him.

 

Ten turns around and gently pushes him away, getting an immediate pout in response.

 

“Kun is right there, baby. We can’t touch anymore. I can’t make him mad again,” Ten pouts too, gently brushing his fingers through the puppy’s hair. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’d love more than anything to touch you. I know how bad you need it.”

 

“Really  _ really _ need it,” Yukhei says, shyly stepping back into Ten’s space and whining as he presses their bulges together and rubs. “Wanna play with Daddy — ”

 

“Fuck,” Ten groans, feeling a wave of heat hit him and his vision goes slightly blurry. Yukhei gets him so riled up. He wants to give him everything he needs, make him feel so good and better than anyone has before. But he can’t. So he ignores the puppy’s advances until Kun comes around the corner and takes him away.

 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Kun says gently, tugging Yukhei out of the bathroom. “Let’s get you in the bath.” He takes him upstairs and runs a bath for him, leaving him to clean all the slick off himself and maybe take care of his situation if he so desires. 

 

Kun comes back downstairs and shakes his head at Winwin and Ten as he enters the room. “You guys wanna fuck him that bad, huh? Have at it. I’m not gonna be the one to tell my friend that we touched his pet.”

 

“He doesn’t belong to Jaehyun anymore,” Winwin says very upset, clinging to Ten’s arm.

 

Kun gulps and sighs. “Right. Well, I’m going to bed. Please don’t touch him anymore, okay? I don’t want him to get in trouble.” Kun walks upstairs and Winwin and Ten are left in the living room holding each other.

 

“Let’s go see Mommy, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Winwin pouts. “I don’t want puppy to be alone.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, baby. I don’t want Kun to be upset.”

 

Winwin sighs and follows Ten upstairs. Ten cracks the door behind them so Yukhei doesn’t get out of the bath and see a closed door.

 

Kun doesn’t say anything when they enter the room. He’s changed into his pajamas and he’s scrolling through his phone as the other two change into theirs as well. They crawl into bed and both hold Kun’s hand.

 

They all hear Yukhei open the bathroom door and step out, standing in the hall for a few moments before lightly knocking on the bedroom door.

 

“Come in,” Ten calls out.

 

Yukhei pokes his head in and his ears fall when he sees them all cuddled up in bed together.

 

“I’m, uh… I’m going to bed,” he says with a soft voice, his ears flattened against his head.

 

No one says anything for a moment so Ten speaks up. “I’ll tuck you in, pup.”

 

Ten crawls up from the bed and Yukhei takes a few steps away from the door.

 

“You better be back soon,” Kun says in a hushed voice.

 

“Yeah, I will be.”

 

Ten walks Yukhei downstairs and arranges the couch into a bed again. But Yukhei doesn’t want to get under the covers. He sits on top of them and reaches his arms out like a baby for Ten.

 

“What is it, babydoll?” Ten asks, sitting beside him and letting him wrap his arms around his shoulders.

 

Yukhei giggles and hides by his neck, letting moments of silence grow between them.

 

“You want another goodnight kiss?” Ten asks with a low voice.

 

Yukhei nods into his neck, slowly leaning back and looking up at him through his lashes.

 

“C’mere,” Ten whispers, making the puppy inch closer to him until their lips are touching and they’re kissing. Kissing much longer than the night before, neither wanting to pull away after so much tension has built between them. The puppy whines into the kiss and clings to the human, swinging a leg over his lap and pulling him closer.

 

“M’gonna have to go upstairs in a minute, baby,” Ten says as he pulls away.

 

“Hmph,  _ Daddy _ ,” Yukhei whines, ducking his head and flattening his ears to his head, his tail wagging playfully.

 

Ten grabs his face in his hand. “You can’t keep calling me that, baby, or else I’m really gonna start believing you’re mine.”

 

“I am yours,” the puppy pouts, his eye contact unwavering and there’s nothing in his eyes that looks insincere. 

 

Ten groans and gives his lips one last kiss before standing up. “We both need some sleep, Xuxi. It’s been a long day. I’ll see you in the morning, okay, darling?” 

 

The puppy pouts for a few moments before nodding. “Okay.”

 

“Sweet dreams, babydoll.”

 

Yukhei tucks himself in under the covers and watches Ten cut the lights and walk out of the room with perked ears.

 

Ten walks back upstairs and into his bedroom, crawling in bed with his two partners and sighing. A small smile grows on his face when his kitten curls into his side and kisses his neck.

 

“Night, Daddy. Love you.”

 

“Good night, babydoll. Love you too.”

 

Winwin sits up and looks at Kun. “Mommy, I’m sorry for being a bad kitty. I love you,” he pouts.

 

“Ah, I love you too, baby,” Kun smiles warmly at his kitten. “You’ve been very bad today, though. Daddy and I are gonna have to do some training again once Yukhei leaves.”

 

“Okay,” Sicheng accepts his consequences and curls back into Ten’s side.

 

“Dunno if Ten can be trained though,” Kun chuckles, turning over and wrapping around his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ten says. “We’ll all just have to have a collective reset after he leaves.”

 

“Must be something in the water that’s driving you two absolutely wild.”

 

“Then you need to drink more water!” Winwin teases, and they all laugh somewhat awkwardly.

 

“At least we can joke about it,” Ten shrugs, grabbing Sicheng’s tail and running his hands over it while they speak.

 

“Hm, at least,” Kun says while he yawns.

 

“Let’s turn the lights off,” Ten says, yawning too.

 

“Mhm.” Kun and Winwin both lean over to the nightstands on either side of the king bed and turn the lamps off. The room is dark. They cuddle up under the covers and go to sleep.

 

Hours later Ten’s eyes shoot open and are met with complete darkness. Something feels off. He’s completely awake for no reason, and he rarely ever wakes up in the middle of the night. Kun’s hand is resting lightly in his right hand, but he doesn’t feel anything on his left. He turns his head and sees Sicheng’s side of the bed is empty.

 

_ Of course. _

 

Ten doesn’t have to guess where he is. What he has to think about is if he’s going to get up and stop them. Or, like the night before, watch them. He looks over to Kun who’s sound asleep. He slowly takes his hand away and scoots to the edge of the bed, relieved when Kun doesn’t stir from his sleep. He tiptoes to the cracked door and shuts it softly so the sounds won’t carry.  _ What sounds, Ten? What sounds? _

 

Ten takes a deep breath before tiptoeing down the hallway, already hearing hushed speaking from the top of the stairs. He cascades down the stairs, turns left at the bottom and into the back hallway and around to the foyer, hears Yukhei’s deliciously broken moans, finally peeks into the living room and sees a highly anticipated sight.

 

Yukhei is slumped into the couch, one leg hanging over Sicheng’s shoulder like the night before, Sicheng in between his legs and pumping his cock.

 

“Dumb puppy only cares about getting to cum,” Winwin says, his voice laced with poison as he jerks the boy’s cock fast, his other hand gripping strongly onto a collar around Yukhei’s neck which seems to be slightly choking the puppy.

 

“Mhm,” Yukhei sniffles, “wanna cum.”

 

“I already said you couldn’t yet.” 

 

A loud slap echoes through the room, immediately followed by a high pitched yelp and whimpering. Ten is very alarmed suddenly, has never seen Winwin slap someone and it both frightens and intrigues him. Winwin holds Yukhei’s face firmly and works his hand teasingly slow over his length. 

 

“Stupid dog,” Winwin hisses and slaps Yukhei’s dick, earning a sharp bark from the puppy. It quiets down for a moment and the kitty snickers. “Aw, you love that, don’t you? Being told how dumb you are?”

 

“Mhm,” Yukhei nods eagerly. “Stupid puppy.”

 

“That’s right. You’re just kitty’s stupid little play toy.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Yukhei whines, “yes. Just a toy.”

 

Ten’s dick is hardening very quickly in his boxers, the scene playing out before him turning him on more than anything he can recall in recent memory. Seeing his kitty absolutely corrupted and trying to corrupt Yukhei too. So precious.

 

“My favorite toy.” Winwin is soft all of a sudden, gently caressing the boy’s face and kissing his lips. “ _ Mine _ .” The kitten stares into the puppy’s eyes intensely, not breaking for as long as it takes the puppy to become overwhelmed with pleasure again and throw his head back and whine. “You know you’re mine, right?”

 

Yukhei looks up at him shyly and averts his eyes after a few moments. Ten watches intently as his kitty grabs the puppy’s face and peers into him somewhat threateningly, and it startles him. Seeing his kitten in a way he’s never seen him before. But it excites him for the same exact reason.

 

“ _ I said _ , you know you’re mine...  _ right? _ ”

 

Yukhei pouts up at him and nods shyly.

 

“Why aren’t you acting like it then?” Win slaps his face.

 

Yukhei hesitates. “J-Jaehyun would be mad…”

 

“Don’t say his name. And you’re not his anymore. Remember what you told me? You don’t have to be with him anymore. You’re mine now.”

 

Ten’s eyes go wide. He knows he was saying some possessive stuff earlier but it was just to get off. What would Jaehyun think if he could see the scene before him, and Ten too? Not only his inaction but his eagerness to watch the pets play together? Oh, dear God.

 

“You are mine,” Winwin says.

 

Yukhei nods.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I’m yours.”

 

“You belong to me?”

 

“I belong to you.”

 

“Don’t you ever fucking forget it,” Winwin hisses. They stare into each other for a few moments before the kitten lets up and his posture relaxes. He stands slowly. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

 

Ten panics. What if he’s coming this way? He wants to keep watching, as guilty as that makes him feel, for watching without asking and watching without intervening. He tucks behind the wall and hopes Winwin is going the other way. He must have, because no one turns the corner and about a minute later he hears kissing sounds again.

 

“Gonna make sure you never ever forget who you belong to… Do you trust kitty?”

 

“Mhm, I trust kitty.”

 

Ten wants to look so bad but they might have changed positions and he can’t risk it.

 

“Stay still.”

 

Moments later he hears long, drawn out whimpers from the puppy and suddenly his heart rate picks up.  _ Stay still? _ What could that mean? He waits, until the puppy’s whines turns into panting and he takes the risk to peak around the corner again, to find that they’re in similar positions as before and he can’t be seen. 

 

Winwin is crouched on the floor and sucking on Yukhei’s hip, which confuses Ten until he both sees and hears Winwin set a knife down to his side, and his eyes burst wide open.

 

“What are you doing?” Ten half shouts as he reveals himself, making the poor puppy jump and whimper. Winwin crawls on top of him and guards him like before, hissing and snarling defensively. “Winnie, what on earth are you doing to him with a knife?” Ten finishes his question with a gasp, when he sees blood smeared across the kitten’s lips and looks down to see a sizable wound on Yukhei’s lower left tummy. Some kind of symbol he can’t make out because it’s covered in that much blood. Winwin sees this, smirks and leans down to lap it up, covering his lips and chin in even more blood as well as revealing what the wound is.  _ ‘WW’ _ bloodily carved into Yukhei’s skin. And suddenly Ten is lightheaded.

 

“Winwin…” Ten breathes, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

“Daddy, I know you were watching us. And I know how bad you wanna join,” Winwin smirks, his tail swishing playfully and his tongue licking all around his mouth to clean off the blood.

 

Yes, Ten does want to join. And the sight of his kitten licking blood off his lips and hovering over a recently carved and marked Yukhei makes him ashamedly turned on. He drifts to the kitchen, trying to shake the fog from his brain and he grabs a wet washcloth and a first aid kit. He walks back into the living room to see the two boys kissing softly, Yukhei’s arms around Winwin. Ten pauses for a few moments and watches them, watches Winnie’s hand drift down by Yukhei’s hip and he presses his thumb hard into his wound.

 

“Don’t do that, Winnie,” Ten tries to intervene. A small pout wears across the kitty’s face.

 

“He likes it,” Win says, leaning back a little and showing Ten Xuxi’s hole. He shoves three fingers inside and shows him just how quickly his hand becomes coated in slick. “Look how wet he is.”

 

Ten’s lips part in shock. He and Kun love being rough and a little mean to their kitten, but they’ve never cut him or made him bleed. It’s shocking, but he can’t say it isn’t hot. Not to mention he loves seeing his kitten so determined to have something, the puppy laying before them all broken and bloody, his owner in another country and without a clue as to what’s going on in what he thought would be a safe home.

 

“He loves being hurt, and being called dumb,” Winwin laughs, hitting the boy’s face and laughing even more when he whines and makes more slick. Ten gasps softly, even more startled seeing all this so up close. Seeing his beloved kitten slap such an innocent puppy. Winwin puts a fourth finger inside Yukhei. “He’s so desperate.”

 

Ten watches as Winwin works his hand in and out of his hole, watches how the puppy drools and twitches and pathetically grabs at the kitty to try and hold on to something.

 

“Hold his hand, Daddy,” Winwin throws an innocent smile to Ten, a proven way to get him to do anything. “Daddy’s gonna make sure puppy doesn’t fall apart, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Yukhei whines.

 

“Say  _ ‘thank you, Daddy.’ _ ”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Yukhei pouts, looking at Ten trustingly, his eyes glazed over with lust and tears dripping from them. Something in Ten switches after that, seeing the poor puppy who’s so ruined and hurt and cut. He wants to take care of him. And he sees his red, swollen cock against his tummy and wants to tell him it’s okay, he’ll get to cum soon. Ten just squeezes his hand.

 

“Have you ever taken a whole fist?” Winwin asks.

 

Yukhei shakes his head right as the kitty pushes his whole hand inside of the puppy.

 

Ten gasps softly for the umpteenth time and leans over to see what his kitten is doing. He smiles devilishly as he pushes his fist into Yukhei. The puppy’s reaction is priceless: his mouth has fallen open, his eyes rolled back and he’s partially frozen, gasping for words and his body quaking as he adjusts to the stretch. Drool pours over his plump lips and a long whine slowly releases from his throat.

 

“Big dumb baby.” Winwin slaps the boy’s cock which brings him back into focus. “Tell me how bad you wanna cum, doggie.”

 

Yukhei whines louder than he has yet, the sound ripping from his throat with so much desperation. “So bad,” he cries. “Doggy needs to cum.”

 

“Aw, does he?”

 

“Mhm. Need it.”

 

“Well doggy’s gonna have to wait like a good boy, right? Wanna be a good boy?”

 

“Mhm, wanna be a good boy.”

 

Ten is barely even cognizant of the words coming out of his mouth, “Aw, baby, you are a good boy.”

 

Yukhei looks up at him with a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Daddy’s good boy,” Ten coos, scooting closer to him and grabbing him so he’s resting partially against his body. Yukhei holds on to him and puckers his lips to ask for a kiss. “Aw, you want kisses?”

 

The puppy nods wordlessly.

 

“Puppy’s gonna have to use his words and ask politely,” Ten says, slowly coming back to full consciousness and letting himself slip into his comfortable caretaker role.

 

“Puppy wants kisses, please,” the pup pouts.

 

“Oh, good boy,” Ten grins and dips down to kiss the puppy’s drooly mouth. “Babydoll, you’re so messy,” he says when he leans back, caressing the boy’s face and dragging his thumb through the drool on his chin.

 

“Messy pup,” Yukhei giggles before turning his head to look down at Sicheng fisting his hole and gasping.

 

“Dumb, messy pup,” the kitten giggles.

 

“Holy hell,” a voice sounds from the side of the room. Kun appears with a sleepy but surprised look on his face.

 

“Mommy!” Winwin’s ears perk up and his tail whips back and forth. “Look at my toy.” He looks back to Yukhei and slaps him, laughing when he yelps.

 

Kun frowns and steps into the room, his face relaxing into one of intrigue as he eyes the boys before him, giving Ten a cautious look.

 

When Kun looks at Winwin, he’s purring and staring intensely and lovingly down at the puppy, muttering  _ ‘my toy’ _ and  _ ‘my pretty toy’ _  softly over and over. Kun takes a step into the room, then sleepily pads forward until he’s in front of the couch and staring curiously at Winwin. His frown is gone, and he looks expressionless for the most part, maybe a slight undertone of anger. Kun moves closer and gently grabs Sicheng’s face and makes him look at him, can see a lustful determination in his eyes that he’s never seen before. 

 

“Are you playing nice with puppy?” Kun asks, shocking Ten that he doesn’t say something to reprimand their kitten.

 

“No,” Winwin shakes his head. “He likes it when I’m mean. Don’t you, puppy?”

 

Yukhei nods enthusiastically albeit shyly.

 

“Oh, what did you do?” Kun frowns when he notices Yukhei’s hip.

 

Winwin giggles and slaps his wounded tummy, making the puppy yelp and cry and gush out slick. “I made him mine.”

 

Kun’s eyes go a little wide at that, his eyes flicker between all three of them, between Yukhei’s wound and the massive, swollen cock right next to it that’s leaking all over his soft tummy. Ten watches Kun intently, waiting for him to snap or walk off back to bed. But he stays, watching the three of them. Winwin’s hand still buried inside the puppy but not moving.

 

“You still belong to Mommy and Daddy though, right?” Kun asks as he gently grabs the kitten’s face.

 

“Of course, Mommy,” the kitten chuckles. “And since puppy is mine then puppy is Mommy and Daddy’s too!” He looks down at the puppy and starts fucking his fist in and out of him again. Yukhei moans loudly, his hips stirring as his body struggles with whether to accept or try to escape the overwhelming sensation.

 

“Fuck,” Kun sighs, staring longingly down at the pets. Ten reaches out to grab his hand and he sends him a soft smirk, making Kun gulp and blink awkwardly once his desire has been recognized.

 

“You can touch him if you want,” Ten says, reaching around to grab Xuxi’s cock and give it a few tugs.

 

Kun shakes his head and steps back, but doesn’t move much farther than that. 

 

“Mommy,” Yukhei whines. “Don’t you wanna play with me?” Ten watches Xuxi show his big puppy dog eyes that are so irresistible, and looks up at Kun who’s biting on his lip very hard and struggling with indecision. But then his face falls and he looks angry.

 

“You did this to him,” Kun’s voice is low and gruff. He pulls Sicheng’s face into his chest, slipping two fingers in his mouth. The kitten purrs and sucks on his fingers while nodding and humming.

 

“Not my fault puppy just wants to be loved and touched, and that I’ve got a Mommy and Daddy I wouldn’t mind sharing,” Sicheng shrugs.

 

Winwin looks down at the puppy and thrusts his fist harder inside of him.

 

“Right, doggy? Remember what you said?”

 

Yukhei blushes and covers his face.

 

“Doggy’s really dumb and can’t speak sometimes but he said earlier than he wants to be Mommy and Daddy’s too.”

 

“Oh, did he?” Ten asks, looking down at the shy pup and feeling a surge of possessiveness. He smooths his hand over the soft, tanned skin of Yukhei’s torso, over his nipples so he gasps softly.

 

“Ten,” Kun says softly, a little worry in his voice. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

 

“Remember what he said about  _ him _ , though,” Ten pouts. “So sad. Puppy just wants to be loved, doesn’t he?”

 

Yukhei pouts and cries, nodding his head and wrapping an arm around Ten’s neck.

 

“Aw, Daddy’s here, baby,” Ten comforts him, holding him close and kissing his lips. His enthusiasm shocks Kun but he can’t say he doesn’t feel his dick twitch in his pants, seeing both of his partners so eager to claim the pup.

 

“Mommy,” Yukhei babbles as he wipes drool from his chin.

 

Kun scans his body for a few moments. “How long has kitty been touching you?” He asks and it’s clear in his voice that he’s still unsure but also maybe warming up to the thought of touching the pup.

 

“Like an hour!” Yukhei exclaims with the most pitiful look on his face.

 

“It’s only been like thirty minutes, dummy,” Winwin lightly hits his cock. Ten smirks.

 

“And you haven’t cum yet?” Kun asks.

 

Yukhei shakes his head. “Puppy wants to cum.”

 

“You should helpy, Mommy,” Winwin grins and looks up at Kun, wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. “Sit down,” he says and gently pushes him till he obliges and sits, Yukhei immediately grabbing on to him and whining by his ear.

 

“Mommy, please help,” the puppy cries. “Please touch puppy.”

 

Kun brings a hand to touch the puppy’s face, gently speaks to him, “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

 

“We’re gonna take good care of you, don’t worry. Right, Mommy?” Ten looks at Kun and takes his hand, gently guiding it to the puppy’s cock. Yukhei sees this and pushes his hips up, desperately trying to get Kun to touch him.

 

Kun hesitates, until Yukhei looks up at him with desperate, pleading eyes and he feels himself moving closer as if being pulled in by a magnet. He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him a few times before nodding. “Right… Mommy’s gonna take such good care of you.”

 

Yukhei smiles shyly, his eyebrows bent up in surprise as he gasps and thrusts into Kun’s hand.

 

“Daddy and kitty too,” Ten adds.

 

“Baby, don’t be so greedy,” Kun says and presses a firm hand into Yukhei’s hips to still his movements, meanwhile Sicheng plays with his hole, spreading it and pushing fingers inside as well as his fist from time to time just to tease him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yukhei squeaks. “Mommy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can puppy have a kiss?”

 

“Sure, sweetheart,” Kun smiles softly and dips down to kiss the puppy. Ten and Sicheng watch in delight as the two kiss for the first time, Yukhei letting out a soft squeak which prompts Kun to kiss him deeper and bit his lip, tugging at it with his teeth and the puppy lets out a shocked whine.

 

“Mommy and puppy are so pretty together,” Sicheng marvels at them.

 

“Baby, why don’t you touch Daddy, hm?” Ten whispers by his ear, gently pulling Yukhei’s hand and hovering it over himself. Yukhei blushes and bites back a grin as he cups Ten’s erection and rubs him through his boxers.

 

“Wanna see Daddy,” Yukhei says.

 

“Say please,” Ten says.

 

“Please?”

 

Ten pulls away for a moment to take off his top, and he reaches into his boxers and pulls his fully hard cock out, watches Yukhei’s face light up as he wraps a hand around it and tugs softly.

 

They’re so close that Ten can lean down and kiss the puppy’s neck, so he spends some time nibbling on him and sucking marks into his skin while Yukhei’s other hand reaches for Kun’s growing bulge.

 

Kun chuckles and sits up on his knees. “You wanna touch Mommy?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Stupid doggy never remembers to say please,” Sicheng says, shoving his whole fist inside the boy with no notice and making him yelp. 

 

Kun looks at the pup expectantly while Sicheng sinks down further to the floor, burying his face between the boy’s thigh and sucking on his balls, kissing and nibbling on his thighs.

 

“Please?” Yukhei asks.

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Kun says as he pulls his cock out and with no warning at all shoves it into Yukhei’s mouth.

 

“Mommy!” Sicheng cheers. “You’re being so mean to puppy, I bet he loves it.”

 

Kun chuckles. “Aw, I bet he does, doesn’t he?”

 

Yukhei doesn’t respond.

 

“Doesn’t he?” Kun pulls his cock out and slaps Yukhei’s face with it, making the boy look up at him startled.

 

“Yes,” Yukhei says shyly, looking as ruined as ever, more drool and tears covering his face now. 

 

Kun shoves his cock back into Yukhei’s mouth and the puppy takes it the best he can, not having to do much work but just having to let the older man use his mouth as he pleases. He’s still loosely jerking Ten while Ten plays with his nipples and every few moments rubs over his cock, but nobody pays much attention to it because they don’t want him to cum.

 

Kun thoroughly ruins the boy’s throat and fucks his mouth, making him so pliant to every thrust until Kun pulls out and the boy’s mouth hangs open with drool and precum dripping down his face.

 

Ten grabs Yukhei’s face firmly in his hand. “Aw, just look how dumb and fucked out you look. Say  _ ‘I’m a dumb drooly baby.’ _ ”

 

Yukhei moans and blinks for a few moments before looking up at him and muttering, “M’a dumb drooly baby.” Ten laughs in delight and Kun joins in, taking his turn to grab the boy’s face and embarrass him.

 

“Say  _ ‘I’m a dumb puppy who can’t do anything by myself,’ _ ” Kun chuckles.

 

“M’a dumb puppy who can’t do anything by myself,” Yukhei pouts, his voice quiet and slurred.

 

Ten grabs his face again. “Now say  _ ‘I belong to Mommy, Daddy, and kitty.’ _ ”

 

“I belong to Mommy, Daddy, and kitty,” Yukhei stammers out.

 

“You have to show him,” Winwin says, detaching himself from Yukhei and crouching down to the floor, retrieving the knife. “Show him who he belongs to.”

 

“Oh my god,” Ten gasps, reaching for the knife with trance-like focus, looking at Yukhei who looks both nervous and excited. “May I?”

 

“Please,” Yukhei begs and holds onto Ten’s thigh.

 

Ten chooses a spot by his other hip, a little higher up. Pressing his hand firmly into his body to keep him still, he points the knife against his skin.

 

“You gotta go a little deep. So it scars,” Winwin says with a devilish grin, and that stokes a dangerously possessive flame inside Ten that leaves him with no hesitation to carve a  _ ‘T’ _ into the puppy’s skin. The puppy takes it very well, hardly moving as he cries from the pain. Ten feels a strong release of something inside him that leaves him laughing and feeling like he’s floating. He smears the blood around the  _ T _ with a smile before handing the knife to Kun.

 

Kun takes it slowly and looks down at the puppy. “Are you sure?”

 

“Please, Mommy,  _ please _ . Make me yours,” Yukhei whines. “Put it anywhere you want, I’m yours. My body is yours, all yours,” he says as he looks between all three of them.

 

“I taught him well,” Sicheng smiles smugly.

 

A smile grows on Kun’s face and he kisses the puppy before carving a  _ ‘K’ _ above and to the right of his belly button. He wipes the blood from his wound so all the initials scattered across his tummy are showing. They all four smile at each other, and down at Yukhei’s tummy which is now bloody and marked so beautifully.

 

“You’re ours,” Winwin says as he shoves his fist back inside the puppy and makes him tear up and gush slick.

 

“God, you never stop crying,” Ten says, lightly slapping his face and kissing his cheeks.

 

“Bet we can break him down even more,” Kun smirks, hitting the wounds on his tummy and making him yelp each time. “Bet we can get him to sob.”

 

“Oh, he’s definitely gonna be sobbing by the time he cums,” Winwin says.

 

“M-Mommy and Daddy like it when puppy cries?” Yukhei stammers out shyly.

 

“Mhm, we love it, baby,” Ten reassures him and kisses his lips softly.

 

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” Kun dips down and kisses him too, “so beautiful when you’re all broken and need so much help.”

 

“ _ Mommy _ ,” Winwin draws out cutely, “I think doggy would love it if you’d fuck him. Really, really hard.”

 

“Oh, that sounds like a great idea,” Kun smirks, pulling away from Yukhei and switching spots with Winwin.

 

Winwin curls into the puppy’s side and cuddles him, kissing his cheeks and neck and lips, chewing on his neck too with the intent to leave more marks.

 

“Aw, sweetie, you’re so wet,” Ten coos at his kitten, dipping his fingers into the slick by his hole.

 

“Mhm,” the kitten nods and blushes, hiding his face by Yukhei’s neck. “Look how long puppy’s fingers are.”

 

“Oh, wow. They are long,” Ten marvels at his fingers, putting them in his mouth as he locks eyes with the pup and sucks on his fingers. “Bet they’d feel so good inside you, Chengie.”

 

Suddenly a yell rips from Yukhei’s throat and Ten and Winwin look to see Kun fucking violently into him.

 

“Put your fingers inside me, doggy,” the kitten demands, “or do you not know how to do that?”

 

“I know-I know how,” the doggy nods, smoothing a hand over the kitten’s ass and feeling how much wetness has gathered by his hole. So much that it’s dripped down his thighs and Yukhei smiles at that, knowing he’s responsible for it. “You’re so wet,” Yukhei blushes with a flattered grin.

 

“Mhm, all because of you, pup,” Winwin says softy, holding the pup’s face and kissing his lips gently. “Now put your fingers inside me so I can ride your pretty knot.”

 

Yukhei nods and whimpers, almost scrambling to get his fingers inside the kitten, all the while holding back whimpers as their Mommy fucks into him at a relentless pace. Winnie whimpers when Yukhei slips two long fingers inside him, and he fucks himself onto the fingers greedily, nothing his owners would ever allow.

 

“Look at how pretty our pets are kissing and touching,” Ten coos, holding Kun’s hand as they marvel at their two prizes.

 

“Our pets,” Kun pants, shaking as he thrusts into the pup. “Our pup.” The realization that Yukhei is theirs sets in fully, and it makes him feel intensely possessive. He looks at his tummy again, the markings that claim him as theirs, and it feels so right. Taking care of the pup like he deserves.

 

“Daddy wants to fuck his pretty babies’ mouths,” Ten gets up on his knees and Winwin moves to allow him to sit over Yukhei’s body. “Puppy and kitty can take turns making Daddy feel good.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Winwin whines. 

 

“Aw, good boy. You starting to feel obedient again?”

 

“Barely,” the kitten teases.

 

“Daddy’ll have to fuck your mouth really hard then and teach you how to be good again.”

 

Winwin pouts and pulls his boxers down like a needy kitty. “Go ahead and do it then.”

 

Ten grabs Winwin by the neck and forces his cock in his mouth. “Since when do you think you’re allowed to talk to Daddy like that, you little brat?”

 

Winwin struggles to take it all at first but he adjusts and sucks as well as he can, being pushed so quickly into subspace that it startles him. Now all he wants to be is good.

 

Ten pulls him off after a while but keeps him close with a hand in his hair while he fucks Yukhei’s mouth. Both pets go back and forth sucking their Daddy’s cock until Ten just holds them both right by his cock and they kiss and lick at it like desperate little sluts who can’t get enough of Daddy’s cock.

 

Kun spreads Yukhei’s legs wider and grabs Sicheng’s hips and pulls him up, setting him in place with his legs spread over Yukhei and facing Kun.

 

Kun slaps his face and kisses him before pushing him down on Yukhei’s knot. It’s so big the kitten cries and looks up at his Mommy with tears in his eyes.

 

“Mommy,” he whimpers softly.

 

“Bet puppy’s knot feels so good, doesn’t it? So big inside of kitten?”

 

“So big inside of kitten,” Sicheng whines. “Mommy.” He rests his hands on Kun’s shoulders and gasps as he rides the puppy, who’s a mess of squeals and whimpers behind them.

 

Ten’s got his cock buried all the way in Yukhei’s mouth now, his balls against his lips and he pulses inside of his mouth, pressed right against his throat and his hands hold his face in place so he can use his mouth however he wants.

 

The puppy starts crying especially loud all of a sudden, his hips twitching and before anyone can guess what’s happening he cums, spilling inside of the kitten and clenching around Kun, making the two gasp at the new found sensations.

 

The kitten rides his knot faster until he’s a whimpering mess clinging to his mommy and sucking on her nipples, looking up at her with wides eyes and when she finally holds her kitten and looks down at her so sweetly, the kitten cries and asks “Mommy, can I cum?”

 

“Go ahead, babydoll.”

 

And the kitten falls apart just moments later and cums all over himself, slick gushing down all over Yukhei’s tummy.

 

Kun smiles down at him as he watches his kitten fall apart on his puppy’s knot, and when he starts fucking into Yukhei harder after he’s orgasmed and is so sensitive, crying and wriggling from the overstimulation, he cums, the puppy’s helpless cries and whimpers sending him over the edge.

 

Kun and Sicheng cling to each other as they come down from their highs, their moans coming to a halt and then the only noises left in the room are Ten’s breathy moans and the sound of Yukhei gagging on his cock. Kun slowly slips out of the pup and moves to sit beside him and Ten, Sicheng following in suit and hugging Kun’s back and looking over his shoulder at Ten fucking Yukhei’s pretty mouth.

 

Ten laughs at his little audience. “Isn’t he so pretty choking on some cock?”

 

“So pretty,” Kun grins, reaching out to pet his hair gently.

 

“Baby, you sound so good choking on my cock. Daddy’s gonna cum right down your throat so be a good boy and swallow,” Ten gasps, tangling a hand in his hair and holding him still as he fucks his mouth and releases in the back of his mouth, Yukhei gulping down what he can with his eyes locked on Ten’s.

 

Ten slowly stops rocking back and forth inside his mouth, slips out and drool and cum fall down the puppy’s face. The puppy’s head falls back and he pants, trying to catch his breath.

 

Kun grabs his discarded shirt and uses it to wipe at Yukhei’s face. The puppy looks at all of them all dazed, a lazy grin slowly growing on his face.

 

“Aw,” Kun coos, “puppy’s back with us now?”

 

Yukhei nods wordlessly.

 

They all take turns kissing him and then help him up and his eyes look more open, he appears more aware as he looks between them with a shy grin.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up and ready for bed,” Kun says, standing and carrying Sicheng on his back up the stairs, Ten helping Xuxi walk up the stairs.

 

Kun runs a shower and gets cleaned off really quick before tugging the kitten and puppy in, Ten following and the two humans help their pets get cleaned off. They wash all the slick, cum, blood, and sweat off of the boys, and Yukhei is suddenly so giggly looking at all of them in the shower together.

 

“What is it, sweetie?” Ten smiles.

 

Yukhei looks down shyly. “I-I’m really yours?” He mutters.

 

Kun laughs and caresses him from behind, finding the K on his tummy and pressing into it and making the puppy gasp. “What do you think?”

 

“Of course you’re ours,” Winwin grins, wrapping his arms around Kun and Yukhei’s necks and kissing the puppy’s lips. Ten holds Sicheng from behind so they’re all connected and the water rinses the soap and suds off of them.

 

They get out of the shower and dry off, and the pets put on their owner’s clothes so they can be surrounded by their scents.

 

It’s a good thing the trio had a king bed before, but even better now because it has no trouble fitting four people. The owners lay on the edges with their pets to cuddle in the middle, and they shower them in kisses and soft compliments.

 

Ten wraps around Yukhei’s long, warm body, relishing in the feeling of their bare thighs pressed together and he thinks he could get used to this. Kun reaches over Sicheng to hold Yukhei’s hand and smiles down at his kitten, so happy to all four be together.

 

“Puppy’s sleepy,” Yukhei says, adjusting himself into a comfortable position and closing his eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s so late.” the kitten adds.

  
“Aw, okay. Let’s get some sleep then,” Kun says. He and Ten both reach to turn off the bedside lamps and then it’s dark, and they all cuddle up to each other and drift off to sleep very quickly, exhausted from the night’s activities.

 

They all wake up the next day around mid morning, overslept but they really needed it. Kun is the first to get out of bed and go downstairs. He wants to make a nice breakfast for his, now three, partners and make Yukhei feel especially welcomed.

 

The four eat around the kitchen counter and Ten, Kun, and Sicheng are happy to see Yukhei so happy and bright, not as shy as the days previous and he looks so comfortable. At home.

 

Jaehyun hasn’t texted or called so Yukhei plans to call him the next morning before he gets on the plane to tell him what’s happened, minus the gory details.

 

The two humans and two pets spend another day at the park and bring food to have a picnic in the nice, sunny but cool weather. They go hiking and sneak off the trail, the humans leading the pets deeper into the forest and finding a clear spot to lay down the picnic blanket and sit. And then they’re a mess of kisses and needy touches and moans, all taking turns with each other until Kun and Ten settle on either side of Yukhei, slowly stripping him while Sicheng gets the polaroid camera from the bag and takes pictures of his scabbed marks, the initials that decorate his tummy red and clear and photographing beautifully.

 

Sicheng takes pictures of his thighs, neck, and chest as well, all covered in pretty purple and pink marks from the rest of them. And he takes pictures of his cock that’s gotten so hard so quickly, laying pretty against his tummy. 

 

Once his boxers are off Kun and Ten each throw a leg over one of Yukhei’s and spread them wide open, taking him by surprise and they hold him apart, his arms too. Yukhei blushes and tries to close his legs a bit out of shyness, but he can’t. Winwin sneaks between his legs and then Yukhei knows what’s happening.

 

He lets out small, panicked whimpers while the kitten kisses his thighs and his balls, only licking his hardness once he’s leaking slick onto the blanket and shaking with desire.

 

Kun and Ten praise both of their pets for being so good. Yukhei, for taking the teasing so well and being so obedient to their advances. And Winwin, for doing such a good job taking Yukhei’s knot in his mouth and looking so pretty while he does it. He teases a little more but he doesn’t edge Yukhei.

 

Kun and Ten tell Yukhei they won’t always be mean, that they love spoiling their babies too. They let him cum and drown him in praises till he’s loopy and drooly and babbling  _ ‘Mommy,’ ‘Daddy,’ _ and  _ ‘kitty’ _ over and over like a baby.

 

Yukhei settles in nicely. They get his stuff moved into the house, he’s added to the groupchat, and of course, he gets a million times more love and affection than before, and he finally feels comfortable with someone, with three people. He’s rarely alone, always has a shoulder to cry on and someone who listens to him and supports him. 

 

He gets a collar for the first time, and even a leash! And more marks put on his body, which are the product of his partners being intensely possessive over him, something he never thought he’d have but welcomes gladly. 

 

Things are nice, the way they’re supposed to be. The puppy finally has a home, and maybe it doesn’t matter that he had to wait so long for it because it was totally worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! I hope you enjoyed. if you did then you can leave Kudos and/or a comment. and feel free to follow me on twitter if you're 17+, it's deviIstoy (L is an i). thank you! <3


End file.
